


Big Question

by MunofSilver



Series: Single father Nathaniel Kurtzberg [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Could lead to romantic, F/M, Friendship, OC is his daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunofSilver/pseuds/MunofSilver
Summary: Day three favorite ship. Where Nathaniel wonders if he should start dating again.





	Big Question

“Three years. It's been three years since Lila died. Should I try dating again? Try to find a mother for Jessica?” Nathaniel talks to himself as he places the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. “The thing is I'm not only into girls. If I start dating boys I'll have to explain a few things to Jessica,” he sighs. Taking a peek around the corner to check on his daughter, she is watching TV. Her favorite kids show. Nathaniel likes it when she dances with the charters on the show. Right now there is no dancing going on so she's sitting on the couch. “No matter who I date boy or girl they have to get along with Jessica. That's the important thing,” Nathaniel noted. Going back into the kitchen to finish the dishes. 

Once fully loaded he turn on the dishwasher. “I suppose I could ask out someone I already know and likes Jessica. The question is who? I don't know many single people. Most of the people I went to college with are married or going to be. The ones married have kids of their own.” Nathaniel sits down at the kitchen table, holding a cup of coffee. “I only know two that are single. The question is should I start dating again? If so I need to find a babysitter for Jessica. I'm sure Marinette won't mind. She has babysat Jessica before.” A knock on the door breaks him from his thoughts. Opening the door he sees Marinette on the other side. 

“Marinette what are you doing here?” Nathaniel asks in surprised. “Remember I'm taking Jessica to the Zoo and park. We talked about this last week,” Marinette giggles. Now Nathaniel remembers. “Do you want to come?” Marinette asked. Nathaniel smiles, “Sure just give me a minute.” Goes back into the kitchen. Puts his mug in the sink. “This is great now I can talk to Marinette and see what she thinks,” he whispers to himself. Goes into the living room where Jessica and now Marinette is in. Nathaniel likes how they get along. “Daddy come with?” Jessica asks. Nathaniel smiles and nods. “Now let's get ready,” Marinette cheers picking up Jessica. Marinette helps put on the little girl's shoes, while Nathaniel himself gets ready. 

Soon they are at the zoo. This will be Jessica's first time at the zoo. “What should we see first?” Marinette asks. “Kitties!” shouted Jessica. “Not so loud, my little artist,” Nathaniel said in a dulcet tone. “Sorry,” Jessica said quietly. Nathaniel rubs her head. “It's okay,” Marinette chirped. First, they went to see the panther first. After a while, they took a break and Marinette got Jessica some ice cream, with Nathaniel permission of course. While Jessica was eating her ice cream and watching the monkeys Nathaniel talks with Marinette. “Marinette I been thinking about something, and I want your option about something,” he starts glancing a look at her then back at his daughter. Marinette waits for him to continue. “Do you think I should start dating again?” 

Marinette was surprised at the question. She thought that Nathaniel wouldn't want to date after Lila died. “Do you want to start dating again?” She asks a good question. Nathaniel does a big sigh. “That's the thing. I'm not sure. My last two relationships didn't turn out so well.” Nathaniel looks like he's about to cry. He dearly loved Lila and Mathew was his first serious one. Nathaniel thought it would last but sadly for some reason, Mathew broke up with him. Poor Nathaniel had to go to Nino and Alya's wedding with a broken heart. Marinette places a hand on his shoulder, “If you ask me I don't think you give up on love. You're still young.” Her smile helps make Nathaniel feel better. “At the same time, you shouldn't start dating unless you feel you are ready.” Nathaniel nods in agreement. Now the question is does he feel ready to date. “If you ever need someone to babysit Jessica, you can always call me.” They both shared a laugh. 

Soon Jessica runs over to them and they continue looking at the animals. Then they head to the park. While Jessica plays Nathaniel and Marinette continue the conversion. “Another thing I was thinking. You know it's not just girls I like. If I start dating and end up with another guy, how would I explain things like that to Jessica?” “Easy just tell her that some boys like boys and girls.” They both watch Jessica as she climbs up the slide. “The important thing is that they are nice to Jessica,” Marinette pointed out. “I know. I don't want to date someone that doesn't like my own daughter. She is the most important person to me.” Jessica goes up the slide again. “To be honest I think the first thing I should do is talk to Jessica about it,” Nathaniel keeps his eyes on his daughter. “That would be the first step. Maybe tonight,” Marinette added. 

After the park, they went to a cafe for lunch. While eating his sandwich Nathaniel thinks about what Marinette said. He does feel like he could start dating, and he will talk to Jessica about it. Will he do it tonight like Marinette suggested? After lunch, they split up and each heads home. After Marinette gives Jessica some baked fresh this morning cookies. For after dinner. Now at home Nathaniel decides to have that talk with Jessica. He just doesn't know where to start. He has time before dinner or should he wait until afterward. Give him time to think. 

During dinner, Nathaniel was quite until Jessica speaks. “Daddy okay?” Nathaniel stops staring at his food and looks up at his daughter. She looks worried and that made Nathaniel feel bad. He smiles as he answers her question, “Yes I'm fine my little artist.” Jessica smiles and goes back to eating her dinner. When dinner and the dishes are put away Nathaniel made up his mind. Jessica is in the living room playing with her dolls that Marinette made for her. Nathaniel picks her up and sits her down on his lap. “Jessica, I would like to talk to you about something.” The little girl looks up at her father. “I was thinking that maybe I should,” Nathaniel pause trying to think carefully about his words. “Would you be alright if I started dating people?” Jessica blinks a few times. “What I mean is, to start seeing other people.” Nathaniel hopes she understands now. “Like we did today?” Jessica ask. “Kind of. With a date, it would be just me and the other person. Like that time I went to lunch with Grandpa and you stayed home.” 

“Daddy going date Grandpa?” Nathaniel's eyes widen. “No, no. I'll date someone else.” “Like Mari,” Jessica can't say Marinette's full name yet. “I like her. She fun,” Jessica finished. Nathaniel smiles, there's an idea Marinette is single. She does get along very well with Jessica. They have been friends since childhood. Jessica does like her that's an important thing. “I could ask Marinette if she wants to. You know what I mean right?” Jessica nods, “I do, daddy.” Nathaniel smiles, “Are you okay if I do?” Jessica nods again. “I do, daddy,” she repeats. Nathaniel kisses the top of her head and the two play dolls until it was Jessica's bedtime.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think, should Nathaniel start dating again? If so then should he ask Marinette out or someone else?


End file.
